


Keep Dreaming, Dance to the Beat

by thatonesaltyfish



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonesaltyfish/pseuds/thatonesaltyfish
Summary: Yohane has to ask Riko if she wants to dance.





	Keep Dreaming, Dance to the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is my first fic like, ever, so don't expect much lol. Wrote this half serious, half jokingly. Also, English isn't my first language.

There was not many things a fallen angel couldn't do. But this task, this task surely must have been sent wrong. Because there was no way Yoshiko Tsushima could invite someone to dance with her. Especially not if it was Riko Sakurauchi.

Now unfortunately, not very surprising to Yohane, it seemed this was the case.

* * *

Whatever, she must be overreacting. The party was big, and the chance of someone they knew noticing the two of them dancing would be really low. For the sake of Yohane, she had to do this. Yoshiko could not give up her fallen angel just because she happened to…

"Yoshikooo!", You called from a distance.

_ Oh no,_ she thought. _ An obstacle. _

Or, calling You an obstacle was a bit of an exaggeration. If anyone, You would be the one she'd be the least worried about. The two of them were buddies and Yoshiko considered You one of her closest friends among Aqours.

"You? What, uhm… what are you doing here?", Yoshiko asked.

You smiled and scratched her eyebrow.

"I didn't know you were going! Just looking for Chika, she dragged me here over text… Actually, she should be somewhere around. Have you seen her? Want to tag along?"

Normally Yoshiko would have, but she had procrastinated this task long enough.

"I'm sorry! Ah, I… Yohane has important things to do!"

"Hm, what could that be…", You said with a bit of a smug face.

"Nothing you gotta worry about." 

You opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but Yoshiko quickly waved and hurried back into the crowd. She searched through the room with her eyes. 

Now, where was Lily? She had been standing over there just a minute ago, Yoshiko was sure of it.

* * *

Finally, Yoshiko found her. The girl with the long and beautiful hair, and with an adorable cherry blossom pink dress. 

But hold on a second. Was she talking to someone? A guy? Or maybe a girl with short hair? Yoshiko couldn't tell. Either way, it wasn’t good. She needed to get this done fast. Yoshiko was in the middle of her thoughts, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oooh, look who's at the party! How shiny!", a blonde girl further away exclaimed.

Of course, Mari had to be in her way too. Next to Mari walked Kanan.

"Hey Mari, look, I'm kinda b-"

"So Yoshiko, have you found anyone cute to ask out yet?", Mari interrupted, with a wink.

"Wha… N-no! And it's Yohane!"

"Yes, yes, Yohane~ Has your girlfriend left you for a boy?"

"As I… H-hey, no one said I’m gay!"

"Does Yoshiko have a girlfriend?", Kanan asked, seemingly confused.

"I-I do not! Shut up, Mari!", Yoshiko stuttered, finally got to finish another sentence.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you~"

"Who are you, a spyglass?"

Mari giggled, and took Kanan's hand. Then she bounced away, looking like a little ball of sunshine. Or rather, a big ball of sunshine. That girl, god.

Yoshiko looked over in Riko’s direction and took a deep breath. It couldn't be that hard. She was just gonna ask a friend if she wanted to dance. It wasn't weird at all! In fact, they danced together quite often. As a group, Aqours, of course. That is just a small detail, though. it shouldn’t really matter in this moment, right?

She gathered her courage. 

"Lily!", Yoshiko called and ran up to Riko and, well, the stranger. They weren't talking at the moment.

"Yocchan! You're here?", Riko asked, genuinely surprised.

It didn't sound forced. Did Riko actually enjoy her company?

"I am, and, and...", Yoshiko hesitated. Why was she so nervous about it?

"Err, this place full of noises and life still won’t fill the void inside the vessel Yohane has settled in.. So I, Yohane, would uh, like to…", she began. It was as if not even the usual fallen angel way to talk made any sense.

Riko smiled softly.

Immediately, it felt like the wind had blown Yohane's soul out of her body- leaving only the pure, warm feeling filling all of Yoshiko. The butterflies were gone, her mind was not blank anymore. That smile, it was a smile different from everyone else's. A smile she wanted to protect. To admire day in and day out. Yoshiko almost felt like she was floating in the air for a moment, Riko Sakurauchi was truly beautiful. No one could ever compete against it, she really loved this feeling, the weird tingling sensation that flowed through her body whenever Riko smiled.

"... Dance with me?", Riko blushed slightly.

"Yeah, yeah! I mean-"

Riko giggled.

"Yes Lily. Yes... I want to dance with you.

Yoshiko played a little with her fingers.

"So what are we waiting for?", Riko stood up, made some kind of sign to the stranger with her hand and took Yoshiko's in her other one, like Mari had done with Kanan earlier.

* * *

And so, they were standing in front of each other, keeping a kinda intense eye contact. Any other day, Yoshiko wouldn't have dared to stare at someone for that long. But those eyes were so deep, it was addicting. Feeling the hands of the person she loved against her skin, it really was addicting. Time was frozen - none of them had any idea how much time had passed. The couples around them threw a look now and then, but it didn't really matter.

Riko smiled like that again. Yoshiko smiled back. It felt more real than ever. The two of them close to each other was all she needed there and then, it was finally confirmed.

So... this was what it felt like.

Yoshiko had really fallen in love, hadn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Yup... definitely gonna stick to writing poems. Idk how this works,
> 
> Thanks for reading though.


End file.
